


Shine Bright

by Demented_Vampiric_Zombie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, almost, but mostly it's just cute and sweet, sort of, there are dark parts too, this is actually kind of romantic, which is a rarity for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Vampiric_Zombie/pseuds/Demented_Vampiric_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Draco love each other, but her parents are trying to keep them apart.  Draco has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and it's been on fanfiction for years. I'm just getting around to posting it here, with a few minor corrections.

Pansy looked up at the sky outside her bedroom window. She could barely see any stars; her neighborhood was too brightly lit. She sighed and wished she were at Draco's manor. She could always see the stars, there.

Suddenly, she stood up from her bed and yanked her curtains shut. She didn't want to think about Draco. She hadn't seen him all summer. She'd tried to write him, but her parents refused to let her use their owl, and if he'd written her, they'd intercepted it. They'd told her that he was only with her because he thought she was a pureblood, and that if he ever found out the truth, he would leave her and tell the whole school her secret. They said it would be better if their relationship was over before it got too serious.

Her secret, of course, was that her blood was not as pure as everyone thought it was. Her great-grandmother was a Muggleborn who told her husband she was a pureblood until after they had children.

But her parents were wrong. Not only were they too late to try to break them up before they were serious, but they were also too late to break them up before he knew. She'd told him months ago, and he'd told her that he was okay with it. Told her that her blood was pure enough for him, and that if his parents ever found out, they would run away together. She'd tried to tell her parents this, but they'd just thought she was lying so they would let her write him.

Honestly, she understood why they wouldn't believe her. The whole planet knew that Draco's father had been a Muggle torturer when he was a Death Eater, and even she had found it hard to believe how easily Draco had accepted it.

She understood why they didn't believe her, but it didn't make it any easier for her accept. She knew Draco would hate her when school started, again.

There was a knock on her door.

"Pansy, supper's ready," her mother said. "I won't bring it to you, this time. It's been a month; you really need come out of there."

"I'm not hungry," Pansy said, though her stomach disagreed with her.

"You'll have to come out of there, eventually."

Pansy didn't answer, and after a few minutes, she heard her mother's footsteps going back down the stairs.

She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, blinking hard to fight back the tears. Crying never got anyone anywhere.

An endless amount of time passed before Pansy heard another, quieter knock.

"Go away, Mum," she said.

Another knock. It was coming from the wrong direction. Her door was on the other side of the room.

Immediately, she jumped off her bed and grabbed her wand. She wasn't about to take any chances.

She pulled open the curtain open and almost screamed. Draco was sitting on his broom, just outside her window. Instantly, she threw it open.

"So you're still alive?" he said, his wand in his hand.

"Did you come to visit or to murder me?" she asked, ignoring his question and staring at his hand. "If you're going to kill me, at least let me explain myself, first."

"Can I come in?" he asked. "Please?"

She moved out of the way and he flew in the window and got off his broom.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "My parents wouldn't let me write you! I tried! Please don't hate me!"

"Calm down. It's okay. I'm not mad. I've come to rescue you," he said. "Anyone who's ever heard of the Malfoys knows how much we hate Muggles and Mudbloods. I reckoned your parents were terrified of me."

She visibly relaxed.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Drake, let's save this until we get out of here," she said reluctantly when he'd moved on to her neck. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, it's just that my parents could come in here any second to check on me. I wouldn't go down to dinner."

"Fine," he said. "But you owe me for getting you out of here."

"And more," she said. "Help me pack?"

"Of course," he said, grabbing her trunk and flinging it up onto her bed.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as she headed over to her closet and started pulling clothes off hangers. "Is your place still safe?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling her schoolbooks off her bookshelf. "And, honestly, even if they did find out, they're more concerned with me being happy than my girlfriend's blood status. I don't think they'd care, very much. But, if they do, I have about four thousand Galleons in a secret account at Gringotts, just in case."

He turned around just in time to see Pansy toss aside a very small camisole.

"I'm getting you out of here, the least you can do for me is bring that shirt," he said.

"I doubt I can even fit into it, anymore. I only have it for memories. I was wearing it when I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Please?" he said, giving him a look that made him resemble a baby ferret.

"Fine," she said, leaning over to pick the thing up. It was roughly the correct size for a large doll. "But I will make no guarantees that I'll be able to get it on."

"I love you."

"You know what, why don't you just pack my clothes, and I'll work on writing my parents a note so they don't come looking for me," she said, pulling a quill and some parchment out of her desk.

"Already taken care of," he said, pulling some folded parchment out of his pocket. She grabbed it out of his hand and started reading it.

"Is this honestly what you were planning to leave them?" she asked. "'She's in our basement dungeon. Try to rescue her and you will suffer a slow, painful death.' Really? Are you trying to make them come and get me?"

"I knew you'd read it and correct me," Draco said without looking at her. "And I hoped they'd believe me and not do anything. It's better than a ransom note, isn't it?"

The sound of chairs scraping across a wooden floor carried up the stairs from the dining room.

"We don't have enough time to write a new one," she said as she folded it back to write on the outside. "You'd better hope they don't believe you rather than me. I _will_ be very upset if you have to hurt them."

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Get into the closet, and take the trunk with you," she whispered urgently as she ran to lie on the bed.

He did as he was told, and moments later, the door opened, and Pansy's father's head came through the door.

"Your food is on the counter, when you're ready for it," he said. "And you know we aren't keeping you from him because we don't want you to be happy. It's for your own good."

"I keep trying to tell you that he already knows," she said. "But, of course, that has to be a lie because no Malfoy could ever fall in love with someone's whose blood isn't perfectly pure!"

"You're just not safe with him, Sweetie," he said.

"Go away and let me sleep," Pansy groaned, rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes, even though she wasn't under the covers.

"We're going to bed," he said. "You can come wake me up if you need anything, as long as you're careful not disturb your mother."

"I know, Dad," she said dully. "Will you let me go to sleep, now, please?"

"Goodnight, Pansy," he said.

"'Night," she muttered, trying to make herself sound sleepy.

He left, closing the door behind himself.

She jumped up and went to the closet.

"Their bedroom's right beside mine, so you'll have to be quiet," she whispered.

He nodded as he walked back out of the closet and put the trunk down on the floor.

"Did you pack any actual clothes, or did you only think to bring lingerie?" Pansy asked, looking at the half-full trunk that appeared to be filled completely with bras and knickers. "You know, I will need to leave your room at some point. I might need trousers for that."

"I was getting to that," he said.

"Sure you were," she whispered, as she looked for under her bed her diary. "Just put everything that might fit me in there, I'll sort through it when we get there. We really need to get going."

He did as he was asked, pulling all the clothing out of the closet and dumping it in the trunk. Surprisingly, it all fit.

"Can you toss me the big bag in the closet, please?"

He did.

"Anything else I can do?" he asked.

She shook her head as she packed her makeup into it.

"Do you think your parents will buy me the things I need for school, or should I sneak downstairs and steal some money from my parents' stashes?"

"If they won't, I've got four thousand Galleons, remember?" he said. "I don't want to risk you getting caught stealing. I cannot go another two months without seeing you."

"Alright, then, I'm ready to go," she said.

She stood straight, then turned around and gasped. She hadn't expected him to be so close. He hugged her around her waist, again.

"One more for the road?" he asked, for once, instead of just doing.

"Of course," she answered before kissing him.

"Mm…I love you," Draco groaned, a moment later.

"I love you, too," Pansy moaned. "But we need to go. If you keep kissing me like that, my parents are going to hear me."

He reluctantly let go of her waist and took a step back.

"Let's go," he said, using a Sticking Charm to attach Pansy's trunk and bag to his broom.

"I've never flown to your house," Pansy said as she hopped onto his broom and grabbed him around the waist from behind. "How long do I have before I have to face your parents?"

"About twelve hours," he said as they flew out the window. "You're not the only one sneaking out of your bedroom window, tonight. You won't have to see them until tomorrow at breakfast."

"And how mad at you are they going to be for sneaking me in through your bedroom window in the dead of night without warning them, first?" she asked. "Am I going to need to charm some earplugs to block out your screams?"

"I don't think they'll be _that_ angry," he said. "They usually save the curses for the really bad stuff. As long as they aren't in a bad mood."

Pansy sighed and leaned forward, tightening her grip on Draco's waist. Though they hadn't yet made it out of her neighborhood, she could already see the stars.


End file.
